Jealous
by Keirbear.rawr
Summary: AC Kink Meme Request... Ezio flirts with Vieri, Vieri flirts back... Federico doesn't know it's in jest.


Frickin' hard to keep them in character!

Vieri was not expecting anything to happen today. Especially, nothing to do with the Auditore. That was fine with him. With nothing going on maybe he would plan a race. Or not, it was to hot anyway.

It was the middle of summer and much to hot to be out. He was sitting, in the shade on a bench, just watching people, amazed that anyone would walk in the open sun. Then from the corner of his eye he saw to figures, moving fast.

He watched the two men run down the street, in the open sun, then run up the side of a building without missing a beat. He watched the brothers jog, taunt each other, and then laugh, they were crazy. It was to hot for this shit. Vieri could feel himself getting warmer just watching, so he looked away.

Unfortunately, the Auditore brothers spotted him after he looked away.

"Hey, Pazzi!"

Vieri froze, 'Fuck no.'

"Vieri!"

Vieri growled, "What do you want, Stronzo!"

"Well, I was just talking to a few of the courtesans, and the subject somehow got to you, and you'll never guess what they said…"

Vieri clenched his jaw. He didn't care… He really didn't care… Damn it! "And what was that?"

"That your penis is so small that if you were to walk outside without clothes, birds would mistake it for a worm!" Ezio said, before laughing at the look on Vieri's face.

Vieri's face was now scarlet red, out of embarrassment and anger. He knew he didn't want to know, why didn't he listen to himself? Vieri looked up and down the wall and for the first time in his life, resisted an anger impulse.

He just made a rude gesture and started to walk away.

Ezio was not having it. He didn't get why Vieri didn't take his bait. That was one of his best insults, it should've worked. So, Ezio climbed down the roof, and chased after Vieri, Federico close behind.

"Vieri, wait! You did that wrong! You were supposed to get mad." Ezio yelled after Vieri, catching up quickly.

"Of course, I'm mad, Stronzo!" Vieri spat out, then slumped a little, "it's just to hot for me to care."

"But… But now you've taken away all of the fun of mocking you." Ezio whined.

Vieri seethed at that, "I'm not here to amuse you! If anything, you are her to amuse me!"

Ezio just smirked at that; Vieri was taking the bait.

"Oh really, Vieri?" Ezio asked, a sensual tone in his voice. Ezio moved in close to Vieri, bring a hand up, and running his knuckles, briefly, over Vieri's neck.

Vieri growled and swatted the offending hand away. "How dare you, Stronzo! Keep your hands to yourself!"

Ezio grabbed Vieri around the waist and pulled him in close, "Really Vieri," Ezio leaned in and whispered in his ear.

Vieri blushed a scarlet red and tried to push from Ezio's arms.

"Pervertito! Let me go!" Vieri started struggling in Ezio's arms.

"Oh, Vieri, I've seen how you've looked at various men."

"Liar! I would never! I… I a…. am not a… Let me go, Stronzo!" Vieri was starting to sweat, he was starting to become over heated.

Vieri slumped a little in Ezio's arms. Tired, he just wanted to go home, and get out of the sun. "Let me go, Auditore." There was no bite in his tone.

Both the Auditore brothers raised an eyebrow at Vieri's demeanor, but Ezio just pulled him closer.

"Oh Vieri, you don't need to hide your feelings from me, piccolo."

Vieri growled out at being pulled closer. His face flushed at Ezio's words, and then gave a small smirk. He leaned up, pushing his body closer, and whispered in Ezio's ear, "Really, Stronzo, I would never hold back my feelings for you."

Ezio leaned in, his lips almost touching Vieri's, "and what would those feelings be?"

Vieri hissed, "Hate," he then growled, "now let me go, or I'll be forced to rid you of your balls."

At that Ezio released Vieri and Vieri walk off.

._.

On the inside Federico was fuming, on the outside he just watched on, a tense grin plastered on his face. He hadn't really expected Ezio flirting with Vieri, but he wasn't really surprised; however, he was surprised when it looked like Vieri was joining in, though he wasn't close enough to hear what was being said.

It started with Vieri looking very uncomfortable, then by the end he looked like he was enjoying it, whispering into Ezio's ear. And it looked like, at one point, they were going to kiss.

Thankfully, Vieri said something that made Ezio let go, and he promptly walked off. He was pretty sure if the kiss had happened, the jealousy pitted at the bottom of his stomach would've bubbled up, and he would have attacked his younger brother. Federico did not want that to happen, he was having a hard enough time keeping their relationship a secret, without jealousy there to contribute.

Federico jogged up to Ezio, clapped a hand on Ezio's shoulder, and said, "Guess it's my turn little brother," then he jogged off to catch up with Vieri.

Federico followed Vieri until the crowds seemed to dwindle down and there were only a few people around. That's when Federico struck. He grabbed Vieri around the waist from behind, and with his other hand, he covered Vieri's mouth as he drug him into an abandoned building.

"Promise not to yell and I'll let go of your mouth," Federico promised and he got a nod from Vieri.

So, Federico let go of Vieri's mouth and what he got in return was "What the hell do you think you are doing, Stronzo! How dare y…"

Federico quickly covered Vieri's mouth again. "You broke your promise, now you must be punished."

Holding Vieri's head firmly, he used his other hand to untied the sash around his waist. He then stuffed some of the middle of the sash into Vieri's mouth, tied a knot, then brought the excess around Vieri's head and tied it securely in place.

He then grabbed Vieri around the waist again and pulled him close, letting his hand trail down low and then grabbed Vieri through his clothes.

Vieri made some very unhappy noisesm but Federico ignored him, kissing the side of his jaw, before saying, "Caro mio, as you probably know, I share many things with my fratellino, so many things," he squeezed Vieri's cock, "with all I share, I have to admit, I'm very unwilling to share you." His tone allowing no room for an argument, as if Vieri could argue in his state anyway.

Vieri was in no way happy. Not only had the stronzo kidnapped him, now he was gagged as well. He was becoming less comfortable by the second, having Federico squeezing him, whispering madne… Was that jealousy? But jealousy over what? Did he know about the woman from earlier? Vieri didn't think so. Was it Ezio? No, that was ridiculous. He hated all of the Auditore, and out of all of them, he hated Ezio the most. Federico was there when Ezio was mocking him, he'd obviously over heard it all, right?

Vieri didn't have time to think about it because the hand started to squeeze him much to tightly. Vieri tried to move out of Federico's grasp, a whimper quietly escaping his throat.

Ok, maybe it was Ezio; Federico was an idiot.

And there was that hand again. Vieri squirmed and growled. This was so stupid.

Federico grinned into Vieri's shoulder when he heard the growl. He let go of Vieri's crotch, and felt Vieri slump forward in relief. Vieri looked back at Federico, glared, but that only made Federico's grin grow.

Federico scooped Vieri off his feet, carrying him over to a rather old looking couch, and promptly dropped him, a cloud of dust formed from the impact.

Vieri pushed himself up into a sitting position, then yelped when Federico pushed him back roughly. Federico was never rough with him, at least like this, and this was pissing Vieri off. So, he tried to yell at his captor, but it was muffled by the sash in his mouth. Oh, and how he wanted to scream at Federico.

Federico growled low in his throat, which surprised Vieri. Federico used Vieri's surprise to grab the top of Vieri's leggings, and yank them down. Vieri made a noise in his throat when he felt the cold air surround his erection. Vieri laid back, though still watching, as Federico let one of his hands travel up Vieri's thigh. Vieri clenched his eyes shut, arched his back, and moaned around the gag as he felt Federico's mouth surround his cock. Federico sucked hard, tongue pushing against his slit, sending small shocks up Vieri's spine. The muscle in Vieri's body tensed and Federico pulled away before Vieri had a chance to come.

Vieri whimpered at the loss, and then growled, trying to urge Federico to continue. Federico just grinned at him.

"Vieri this is supposed to be a punishment." Federico 'tsked' at Vieri, "This is so you remember who you belong to."

'I belong to no one!' but all that came out was muffled yells.

Federico maneuvered Vieri to lay on his stomach, ass in the air. The younger man pulled the cheeks apart and licked his lips. Vieri squeaked in surprise, and then blushed a bright red. He looked behind him to see Federico just staring. So, Vieri wriggled his hips, hoping Federico would do something and stop staring.

The movement brought Federico out of his trance. He leaned down, tongue darted out, and push it pass the ring of muscle, then pulling almost all the way out, tongue fucking him. He pulled out and licked and the hole before pushing back in, enjoying the noises Vieri was making.

He pulled away and smacked Vieri on the ass, then moving him back onto his back. Federico undid the belt around Vieri's waist and pushed his tunic up. He bent down and took one of Vieri's nipples in his mouth, teeth teasing one while his fingers pinched and teased the other.

Vieri brought his hands up and quickly untied the sash, then pulled it out of his mouth, and threw it to the floor.

He took Federico's face in his hands, and pulled him close and kissed him hard. After he pulled away he said, "Stronzo, you ever kidnap and gag me again, and I'll rip off your balls and shove them down your throat, understand?"

Federico grinned and nodded, before kissing Vieri soundly on the mouth. Vieri moaned lewdly and lifted his hips to meet Federico's, moaning deeply from the friction induced from the grinding.

Federico pulled away, and started trailing kisses down Vieri's stomach. He brought his right hand up, and pushed three fingers past Vieri's lips. Vieri promptly started to suck, swirling his tongue around the digits.

Federico pulled his fingers from Vieri's lips, then positioned his fingers and Vieri's entrance, slowly pushing one in slowly. He kissed the tip of Vieri's erection, and then kissed down the side as he pushed in another finger.

The third finger went in fairly easy. Federico spit in his hand, then spread the saliva over his cock. It wasn't the best lubricant, but it would have to do, it wasn't like Vieri was a virgin anyway.

He pushed in gritting his teeth at the pressure surrounding his cock. Vieri hissed at the feeling of being stretched. He sat there trying to keep his breathing even, in the times before they had always used olive oil, saliva was no where near as slick, so the feeling was different, more painful.

Once all the way in Federico just sat there waiting, watching Vieri's face for any inclination that it was ok to move. However the only sign he got was Vieri moving his hips and loosening around him. When Federico got the sign though, he started pounding into Vieri hard. Their hips smacked with every thrust, Vieri arching his back to get a better angle. It only work when Federico changed his angle, hitting the bundle of nerves that made Vieri see white behind lids clenched shut.

Federico grabbed Vieri, pumping his length with the thrust of their hips. Vieri moaned loudly, his hands fisted into the upholstery, and Vieri came, spurts of cum falling over his stomach, clenching around Federico, whole body tense.

Unable to hold back any longer Federico came as well, coating Vieri's insides; thrusting in a few more times, before pulling completely out.

Federico held himself up barely, then once again coherent he maneuvered himself to be under Vieri.

"So, about that business of me belonging to you," Vieri drawled out, playing with one of Federico's hands absently.

"Oh, yeah?" Federico sounded a little nervous, even going as far to looking in a completely different direction.

Vieri then began bend Federico's middle finger painfully far back. "Take it back, I belong to no man!"

Federico winced, feeling as if his finger were to be pulled any further back it would dislocate, or even break. "Fine, you don't belong to me, now release my finger!" Federico practically whined out the last part.

Vieri let go of Federico's finger but continued to play with his hand. "If anything, you belong to me."

Federico smiled at that, "I can live with that."

"Were you really jealous of Ezio and me earlier?" Vieri asked nonchalantly.

"Of course why wouldn't I be, you two were touching way to much for my comfort." Federico said, a little miffed that Vieri had brought this up.

"That's a ridiculous notion, Auditore. I hate your fratellino, the most out of everyone, ever." Vieri said simply, "Though if this is what your jealousy bring, maybe I sould flirt with him more."

Federico laughed at that, "Ti amo, Vieri, but if you do, I will not be held responsible for my actions."

Vieri just smirked, then got up, got dressed, and walked to the door. Once at the door he turned to Federico, "Ti amo, Federico," and promptly left.

Federico had never smiled so big in his life.


End file.
